


Bad Ideas, Revelations, and Conversations

by Mildlyannoyedscoundrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But like he doesn't know it yet, Chaotic Klance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk in a tutu, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Internalized Homophobia, Keith Is A Little Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), bi lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel/pseuds/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel
Summary: Keith gets a bad idea when Lance mentions how much he looks like a girl.Lance realizes he might have some self reflection to do.Shiro is done with their bullshit.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Bad Ideas, Revelations, and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my very first fic ever. This is just a drabble but I also have a longer post cannon Klance fix-it in the work so stay tuned for that if you're interested.
> 
> Also huge thanks to my beta reader Cloudedskiez! Go check out her super cute Buzzfeed Unsolved/Voltron mashup fic and thank you to her for coming up with this awesome title :)

“Looks like I win again,” Keith chuckled as he held his blade up to Lance’s throat. “Remind me again how many wins that is. 4? 5?”

Lance growled, still pinned underneath him.

“Keith! What did I say about gloating?” Shiro called from the other side of the room where he was supervising their one-on-one practice. “You know close range combat isn’t Lance’s specialty. Why do you think you’re doing these drills in the first place?”

“Yeah, Keith, stop gloating! Plus, I would have won if your stupid mullet wasn’t getting in my face every two seconds.”

Keith rolled off the blue paladin. “I’m just saying, if I’m going to be tutoring Lance he should at least try to make it interesting. Also, what is it with you and my hair?”

“I am trying,” Lance whined, “and your hair is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“It is too stupid, plus it’s too long and it’s always getting in my face when we wrestle and it doesn’t fame your face properly and it’s too feminine!”

“It is not too feminine.”

“Is too”

‘Not again.’ thought Shiro.

“Says the guy who wears booty shorts half the time,”

“They. Are. Comfortable. And your hair totally makes you look like a girl. You probably wear a bra to go along with it,”

“Nope,” Shiro stepped between the two before it went any further. He was sick and tired of having to babysit them every time they did one-on-one practice sessions, but it seemed like every time the two of them were in a room together it devolved into petty fights. He almost wondered if it would be better to just leave them alone, maybe they didn’t squabble like this when it was just the two of them, but he wasn’t quite ready to take that chance yet. “I’m shutting down this conversation right now. Both of you hit the showers.”

“Fiiiiiiine,” Lance got up and trudged out the door of the training deck.

Keith sat there for a moment, his gaze following Lance’s departure with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned, “whatever you’re thinking of... don’t.”

“I’m not thinking of anything,” Keith said innocently as he walked out, but Shiro didn’t believe him. 

Not one bit.

***

“One, two, three, four, five… One, two, three, four, five… Okay, who are we missing?” Shiro hated going to the space mall. It was always a mess of chaos and although the constant head counts made it a little easier to keep track of everyone it didn’t help when he came up one short. “Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Allura, Coran…”

“I’m here,” called Keith from behind him. 

“Great,” He noticed the small white bag with a logo of earth clutched in one of Keith’s hands. Nothing good ever came from the earth shop. “Keith, what’s that?”

“Oh, this?” He held up the bag, “It’s nothing.”

“Keith...” Shiro growled.

“Hey, where’s Allura going?” Hunk asked, looking over his shoulder.

“What,” he glanced behind him to see Allura wandering off to a stand that sold tiny clothes. “Allura how many times do I have to tell you. The mice do not need sweaters!”

***

Shiro crossed his arms as he watched the boys unpack their bags in the corner of the training deck. They had been getting along remarkably well recently. Every time Lance tried to goad Keith into a fight Keith would simply look at him with a twitch in his lip and a gleam in his eye. Though the rational part of Shiro’s brain knew there was something amiss, the optimistic part of him figured maybe Keith had just finally matured enough to not take the bait.

“Alright boys, I know the last session we missed was a sharpshooting focus so I’m going to need you to decide whether or not to stick to the schedule and do Tuesday morning close combat, or if you want to do a sharpshooting drill to make up for Thursday.”

“Close combat,” Keith said quickly.

“Pssh. You just don’t want to do target practice cause you know I’ll beat you.”

“Yeah, actually,” Keith’s nose twitched as he spoke. “I mean you’re just so good at it there’s no way I could even come close. At least when we do close combat I can actually see you improving.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was no way that Keith would just come right out and praise the blue paladin like that, especially at the expense of his own skills and especially with a statement that was so blatantly false. Something was definitely up.

Lance apparently did not seem to think so. His chest puffed up with pride at the compliment as he said, “I am doing pretty well aren’t I.”

“Great. So close combat it is,” Keith said with an impish smile.

Shiro sighed. “Okay, I guess we’ll focus on no weapons combat today. Warm up with three sets of thirty second stance and motion and then Keith can take over the session from there.”

“Got it,” Keith nodded as they crouched down to begin warming up.

After a few minutes of warm ups Keith began taking them through some pin drills (in which Lance was mysteriously able to escape even the most secure grapples), some bodyweight maxes (where Keith always managed to do one less than Lance), and some takedowns (where Lance ended up winning three out of three rounds). 

“Man I am totally on a roll today,” Lance strutted around the room with all the arrogance of a peacock and a thousand watt grin plastered on his face. “Keith I think you were right about me improving at close combat. I’m doing great!”

“Yeah you really are,” said Keith. “Do you want to finish out the session with a Havikk?”

After Keith’s galra ancestry had been revealed Coran had managed to procure a book on Galra traditions for Keith to peruse so he could learn a little bit more about his culture. While Keith had seemed to scoff at most of the bloody traditions and trial by fires common in Galra culture, Shiro knew one that Keith couldn’t get enough of; The Havikk. The Havikk was a simple one-on-one wrestling bout. Two fighters would be given two doboshes to pin their opponent's collarbones and stomach to the ground. Traditionally the loser would be executed to “keep the Galra bloodline strong” but in the castle they usually just made the loser clean out the food goo hoses. In all the matches Keith had had against Shiro, Lance, and Allura he hadn’t been forced to clean out the hoses once. Shiro knew that the sense of pride that Keith got from excelling at a uniquely Galran tradition was important to him, so he tried to make sure that Keith got at least one Havikk a month.

Usually, Lance would hesitate a bit for fear of having to do chores but today he simply leapt up, ripped off his shirt, and shouted: “You’re going down mullet head!”

The smile Keith gave was downright evil as he grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it over his head.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was clipped short with annoyance. “What in God’s name are you wearing?”

“Hmm?” Keith glanced down at the lacey black bra adorning his chest. “Oh, this? Well, last week Lance mentioned that my hair was ‘so feminine I might as well wear a bra along with it’ so I decided to take him up on his advice. I think it looks pretty good, don’t you Lance? Uh… Lance?”

The blue paladin stood stock still on the other side of the training deck, his mouth hanging open and his eyes completely transfixed on Keith’s chest.

“Lance!” Keith snapped.

Lance’s blue eyes shot up to meet Keith’s, his face blushing violently as he quickly glanced away. “Uh- well- I just- um- I think I forgot something… in my room… so I’m just gonna- I’m just gonna go.” He was out the door before anyone could blink.

Shiro sighed deeply and pulled out his notebook and a pen. Quickly he scrawled: 

If you need to talk my office hours are 3-5.  
-Shiro

Then he handed the note to Keith. “Go ahead and slide this under Lance’s door after you finish your shower, okay?”

“Why would Lance need to talk to you?” Keith asked.

Shiro sighed, “Just do it... and for God’s sake Keith, this is physical training, at least make it a sports bra next time.”

***

Shiro had just opened his book when he heard a frantic knock at the door.

“Come in,” he called.

Lance poked his head into the office. “Hey, Shiro. Can I talk to you real quick?”

“Sure. Why don’t you come sit down,” He gestured to the other armchair. One of the many perks of being the head of Voltron was that he got a whole wing of the castle to himself; complete with a bedroom, private bath chambers, a living room, and a study.

Lance entered slowly and perched on the edge of the armchair. He was tugging at the fingers of his left hand and he refused to look up from his lap, a faint blush graced his nose and cheeks.

Shiro sighed, closed his book, and set down on the small coffee table next to his chair. “What do you want to talk about?” He was fairly certain he knew, but he didn’t want to make assumptions or scare Lance off by bringing it up too abruptly.

“You’re like- you’re like gay, right?”

“Yes, I am.” He’d been expecting this for some time now. With Lance’s Catholic family and strict religious upbringing, it was no surprise that he harbored some… conflicting feelings towards homosexuality. He didn’t seem to bat an eye when Shiro spoke lovingly of Adam, but his freak out the first time he caught a boy sneaking out of Keith’s room the morning after a diplomatic meeting had been legendary. Keith had been about ready to rip his head off before Shiro had pulled the red paladin aside and explained that there might be a couple nuances to the situation that they had to consider.

“So that means you like... know about gay stuff?” Lance continued to fidget in his seat, nervously shifting from one hip to the other.

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

“Ok. Well then, is it gay to like,” Lance blushed a violent shade of red and shrunk down in his seat even more. The next words were barely a whisper. “Touch yourself while thinking about another guy?”

“I’d say that sounds pretty gay yeah.” He wasn’t surprised by this either. It didn’t take a genius to see how Lance looked at his brother. How his eyes were always drawn to Keith in any crowded room. How he always sought out Keith as a partner for training or missions. How he teased and taunted with the same malice as a child pulling on a girl's pigtails at recess. Besides, after the stunt Keith pulled this morning, this was no surprise at all.

Lance wriggled around in his chair again. “But it doesn’t count if while you were- uh thinking about them you were imagining them in girl clothes, right?”

“Well, I suppose that depends. Is the person you’re talking about really a guy, or are they a girl who was born into a male body?”

“They’re a guy,” Lance finally glanced up sheepishly, “Though I’ll be honest after Pidge I’m not really sure if I can trust myself with that kinda stuff anymore.”

Shiro chuckled, his voice growing soft. “Lance, it’s okay to have these feelings, there’s nothing wrong with them and there’s nothing wrong with you. Look, don’t tell him I said this but I’m pretty sure Keith fe-”

Lance immediately shot to his feet, his voice rising an octave as he practically screeched, “Keith! Who said anything about Keith! I was talking about Hunk! Yeah, Hunk in a tutu. Super hot,” he paused, a look of mild disgust flashing across his face as he presumably thought about what he just said. “Anyway I gotta go, uh, train,” he as he shot out the door. After a moment he poked his head back in. “Just, uh, don’t tell Keith about this. Cause I wasn’t talking about him, so just… don’t.” The door slammed behind him as he left.

Shiro sighed and picked up his book again. They’d figure it out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? If you enjoyed it leave a kudos and drop what you liked in the comments; heck drop what you didn't like too. I'm a new writer and I'm always looking for constructive criticism so feel free to tell me where I can improve.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in a version told from Keith's or Lance's perspective? If so let me know in the comments.
> 
> Come follow me on twitter @mildlyannoyedKL for updates ;)


End file.
